Untitled
by Tata Pol
Summary: pensées de Ed quand il se réveille au dernier épisode...


Série : Full Metal Alchemist (je néglige les G-boys ces derniers temps...)

Auteur : TP pour changer un peu !

Genre : OS, Song fic, angst je suppose… POV Ed… et je crois que c'est tout…

Disclaimer : non ceux-là non plus ne sont pas à moi… y a jamais rien à moi de toute façon… même la chanson est de Simple plan (untitled pour ceux que ça intéresse !)

Commentaire : l'histoire se passe pendant le dernier épisode donc évidemment y a du spoil ! enfin si vous avez vu la série jusqu'au bout je pense que vous comprendrez que c'est les pensées de Ed quand il se réveille après que Al l'ait ressuscité et lui ai rendu son bras et sa jambe… voilà ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! (personellement j'aime pas beaucoup mais j'aime jamais ce que j'écris alors bon…)

**Untitled**

_I open my eyes_

J'ouvre les yeux…

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

De la lumière… c'est tout ce que j'arrive à voir… Elle m'aveugle… Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

I can't remember how 

Comment suis-je arrivé là ? … Je ne m'en souviens pas…

_I can't remember why_

Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?… Je ne sais plus…

_I'm lying here tonight_

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là… Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé allongé sur ce sol… avec toute cette lumière autour de moi… Et cette fille… Je la connais… Rose…

Ça y est ça me revient… Al… la pierre philosophale… Envy… mon… frère… Il m'a blessé… comment se fait-il que je sois toujours vivant ? Al ? Où est-il ? Et les autres ?

_And I can't stand the pain_

J'ai mal… pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi cette douleur dans tes yeux, Rose ?

Où est Al ? Comment se fait-il que j'ai retrouvé mon bras et ma jambe ? …

AL !

_And I can't make it go away_

Cette douleur… impossible de m'en débarrasser… Aide-moi Al ! Reviens ! Qu'as-tu fais ?

_No I can't stand the pain_

Je ne peux pas supporter cette douleur… Je ne peux pas supporter de vivre sans toi… Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi… Ça fait trop mal…

_How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

_I made my mistakes_

C'étaient mes erreurs… c'était à moi de les réparer ! C'était à moi de te protéger…

_I've got no where to run_

Où es-tu ? je ne sais pas où aller pour te retrouver… Je n'ai nulle part où aller sans toi… mon seul but dans la vie était de te rendre ton corps… il n'y avait que ça qui me faisait avancer… Alors que faire maintenant que tu n'es plus là ?

_The night goes on_

La nuit avance et une seule pensée m'habite : te retrouver. Je l'ai déjà fait non ? j'ai déjà ramener ton esprit au prix de mon bras droit alors… si j'offre mon corps cette fois… est-ce que ça ramènera le tien ? Il faut que j'essaie… je ne peux rien faire d'autre alors il faut que je fasse au moins ça…

_As I'm fading away_

Et la nuit continue à avancer alors que je disparaîs à travers la Porte encore une fois…

_I'm sick of this life_

Je te ramènerai, même si je dois en mourir… de toute façon je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie… Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Tout ce que je veux…

_I just wanna scream_

… c'est pouvoir crier ma douleur en toute tranquilité sans que l'on voit cette faiblesse…

_How could this happen to me ?_

Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? Qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter cette vie de souffrance ? Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était vivre comme tout le monde avec Maman… nous étions encore si jeunes… comment reprocher à des enfants d'avoir besoin de leur mère ? Pourquoi nous punir si lourdement à cause d'une erreur d'enfant ?

_Everybody's screaming_

Je suis dans la Porte… Tout le monde crie autour de moi… C'est assourdissant…

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Je voudrais crier moi aussi… appeler Maman… Papa… À l'aide… Mais personne ne peut m'entendre ici…

_I'm slipping off the edge_

Je glisse… Il n'y a rien à quoi se raccrocher ici… Je tombe… Je ne sais pas vers quoi mais je tombe…

_I'm hanging by a thread_

Je ne tiens plus qu'à un fil… je ne peux rien faire pour me retenir… Vais-je me dissoudre dans la porte ? Vais-je devenir comme tous ces êtres et voler leur corps aux gens qui tentent de traverser ? …

_I wanna start this over again_

Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer à zéro… Si je pouvais revenir dans le passé… Peut-être pourrais-je sauver Maman… Te sauver toi, Al…

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

J'essaie de toutes mes forces… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible mais j'aimerais tant que la Porte me ramène en ce temps-là…

_And I can't explain what happened_

Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé… Je ne peux pas expliquer le chemin qu'a pris notre vie… Je ne trouve pas de sens à notre existence…

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

Je sais bien que je ne peux pas effacer mes actes passés… et pourtant je donnerais tout pour ça… Pour n'avoir jamais tenté de ramener Maman à la vie…

_No I can't_

Mais je ne peux pas…

_How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? Comment ai-je pu être assez prétentieux pour oser penser que je pouvais braver l'interdit… que je pouvais faire ce que personne n'avait encore jamais réussi ?

_I made my mistakes_

Ça a été ma plus grande erreur… Et pourtant j'en ai fait beaucoup…

_I've got no where to run_

Je ne peux aller nulle part ici, dans cette lumière jaune...

_The night goes on_

Je sais que dans mon monde la nuit avance inexorablement… Est-ce que tu peux la voir, Al ?

_As I'm fading away_

Est-ce que tu es revenu pendant que je disparaîs ? Est-ce que mon sacrifice t'a rendu la vie ?

_I'm sick of this life_

Moi, elle me rend malade cette vie. Tout est tellement injuste… Je ne la supporte plus… alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi surtout… Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que toi tu ailles bien…

_I just wanna scream_

Si seulement je pouvais crier ma douleur… Cela me soulagerait peut-être… Mais dans cette espace intermédiaire, je ne peux même pas entendre ma propre voix…

_How could this happen to me ?_

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu être un tel fiasco ? Je n'imaginais même pas que c'était possible une vie pareille…

_I made my mistakes_

Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs… je le reconnais…

_I've got no where to run_

Je n'ai nulle part où aller maintenant... est-ce que je vais rester pour toujours dans la Porte ?

_The night goes on_

La nuit continue là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

_As I'm fading away_

La vie continue pendant que je m'efface pour te laisser la place...

_I'm sick of this life_

De toute façon je ne voulais plus de cette vie…

_I just wanna scream_

Je veux juste crier...

_How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ?


End file.
